


First Kiss

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration for the fic "Star Wishes" by Olivia Lupin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> The fic this illustrates can still be found on Livejournal [here](http://lovely-slyth.livejournal.com/27176.html).


End file.
